How to Train your Dragon 3 (mi versión)
by MickeyNoMouse
Summary: Dieciséis años después de los acontecimientos de HTTYD2, Hipo se ha convertido en un gran jefe, Astrid es su mano derecha y todo en Berk va sobre ruedas. Ahora nos toca ver cómo sus hijos viven su propia aventura de paso que aprenden a superar sus miedos y a ser un equipo...
1. Chapter 1

***Dieciséis años después de los eventos de HTTYD2***

**Hola a todos los seguidores de How to Train your Dragon. Es un honor poder sumarme al fin a la larga lista de autores de esta categoría. No creo necesario decir que nada de esto me pertenece (salvo la trama... y los personajes OC). En fin, aquí os dejo mi pequeña contribución al género. No sé cuándo actualizaré pero os aseguro que no soy de esas escritoras que se pasan años sin escribir una sola letra.**

**Disfrutad del espectáculo!**

* * *

Esto es Berk.

Un inmenso cúmulo de rocas surgido en mitad del océano. Hay fauna, flora y todo el aire fresco que puedan respirar. Sólo una pequeña zona al sur está habitada por humanos.

Mi tribu. En una palabra: recia. Y lleva aquí más de tres siglos, pero todos los edificios tienen menos de veinte años de antigüedad.

Un paraíso... Salvo por un pequeño detalle.

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Las mascotas.

- ¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Esto es increíble!

¿Increíble? ¡Sí, ya! Dijo la que no está dando vueltas en círculos y está a punto de vomitar.

- Oye, no le hables así, solo está asustado. Vamos –dice extendiendo su brazo hacia mí-, coge mi mano.

¡Ja, ni lo sueñes! Mis extremidades están firmemente cerradas alrededor de la cola del "animal", pero por muy agarrotadas que estén, no pienso moverme. Más que nada porque podría caer.

Veréis: la mayoría de las personas tienen perros o gatos. ¡Hasta serpientes! Nosotros no. Nosotros tenemos...

- ¡Voy a morir! ¡VOY A MORIIIR!

... dragones.

- ¡YIIIHA!

Al son del grito de guerra, el Nadder Mortífero desciende en picado con las alas encogidas y la lengua fuera. Al alivio por el cese de los coletazos le sigue la desagradable sensación de vértigo. A pocos metros del agua del mar despliega nuevamente las alas y sube a toda pastilla de vuelta a las nubes.

Yo me llamo Kyro, y suerte que tengo. Antes los padres creían que un nombre horrible ahuyentaba a los gnomos y a los trolls. Menos mal que los míos no son tan tradicionales como para castigar a sus hijos de por vida.

Cuando alcanza la altura deseada, el Nadder no disminuye la velocidad y las revoluciones de la cola atacan una vez más a mi estómago. Genial.

Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí. ¡Todo esto es culpa de papá! Si no se hubiera ido de viaje hace dos semanas, se habría camelado a mamá como hace siempre, y ella no me habría mandado llevarle el pescado al dragón, y a mí no me habría arrollado su cola justo cuando mis hermanas se subieron a él –bueno, a ella- para volar sin permiso.

- ¡Aaahhh! –grito, no tan alto esta vez. Me estoy quedando sin fuelle.

- ¿Quieres callarte ya? –ladra mi hermana mayor- Empiezas a fastidiarme.

¿Fastidiarla?

- ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Me chivaré a papá...!

- ¡Ui, qué miedo! –responde sin siquiera mirarme.

- ¡... y a mamá!

Eso sí la hace volverse y lanzarme una de sus miradas Hofferson marca registrada. No, en serio. Ahora mismo si dijese algo como "voy a tirarte al vacío", me lo creería. Pero antes de poder abrir la boca y cantar su amenaza nos distrae el sonido de algo cortando el viento sobre nuestras cabezas: el inconfundible aviso de que el hijo maldito del trueno y la muerte misma está cerca.

- Oh, cielos –dice una.

- Porras –dice la otra. ¡Ajá! Ya no es tan increíble, ¿eh?

Con la precisión y agilidad características de los de su especie, la Furia Nocturna se sitúa a escasa distancia del Nadder y le indica con un cabeceo que pise tierra de inmediato, sus bufidos dando a entender claramente lo que parará si se opone. Me estremezco. En dos minutos contados ambos dragones han aterrizado frente al gran caserón que es mi hogar y yo al fin puedo besar el suelo. Bueno, lo haría de no ser porque sigo enroscado en la cola de un dragón.

Al mismo tiempo que mis hermanas se bajan del Nadder lo hace el jinete de la Furia Nocturna. Su largo cabello rubio, ya por la cintura, no se ha movido ni un pelo de la intrincada trenza que lo mantiene sujeto. Sus ojos azules centellean gracias al efecto de la mirada Hofferson, marca registrada, mientras se acerca lentamente a nosotros. No tiene pecas, eso sí, algo que envidio desde el día en que fui consciente de mi imagen reflejada en el agua de un cubo. Su piel es blanca, lisa y perfecta. En momentos así, en los que el sol del mediodía baña su rostro, no me cabe duda de que Astrid es el nombre ideal para ella.

- Bueno –comienza con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual-, ¿tenéis una remota idea de lo que habéis hecho?

Mis hermanas se encogen de hombros y piensan bien la respuesta. Yo la sé. Y estoy a punto de decirla, pero la penetrante mirada del Nadder hace que las palabras se atoren en mi garganta. Se remueve inquieto –perdón: inquieta- en su sitio en vez de situarse tras su jinete, como de costumbre.

- Ay –resopla- Tormenta, pósalo.

Y lo hace. Vaya si lo hace. Pero supongo que los Nadders Mortíferos no están acostumbrados a llevar niños atemorizados anclados a sus colas. Mi cara queda aplastada contra el suelo ante la repentina sacudida del apéndice del dragón. Afortunadamente el impacto me ayuda a recobrar el control de mi cuerpo y corro para aferrarme de una forma muy similar a la pierna de mi madre.

- ¡Mamá, tuve miedo! ¡Tuve mucho miedo! ¡Todo es su culpa, no me bajaron...! –la adrenalina avanza por mis venas y me hace hablar sin parar. Creo que mamá solo me atiende a medias.

- ¿Y bien? –repite, cada vez más enfadada.

- ¡Ay, ya! Lo sentimos, ¿sí? No estaba planeado que se nos acoplara. ¿Verdad?

La chica a su lado asiente haciendo un puchero.

Mis hermanas: Sanna y Linna.

Sanna (_**casi se pronuncia como "Shanna")**_ es la mayor. Tiene los ojos verdes, como papá y como yo, pero sus rizos pelirrojos y sus innumerables pecas son herencia del abuelo Estoico. A pesar de todo, Sanna es, tanto en el físico como en el carácter, una mezcla perfecta de ambos padres: cuando habla, puedes distinguir el movimiento de hombros típico de papá mientras que sus palabras reflejan la rudeza adolescente de mamá. No por nada le dieron toda su ropa. También combina las habilidades de lucha de mamá con la temeridad y malsana curiosidad de papá. ¿La prueba? Acabo de sufrirla en mis carnes.

Linna es un año menor que Sanna, y es la viva imagen de nuestra madre: rubia, piel tersa y profundos ojos azules. No es ni de lejos tan musculosa como lo era ella a su edad. En realidad, su figura se asemeja más a la de una señorita como Thor manda. Pero si en el exterior es clavada a mi madre, en su interior bulle el espíritu de los Haddock, sobre todo de la abuela. Ella es su mentora. Se pasan el día hablando sobre dragones y más dragones. Pero no es lo único que heredó de esa parte de la familia: es una cerebrito. Le encanta pasar horas en el estudio de papá leyendo mapas y libros con él.

Lo único malo es que siempre que se meten en problemas yo termino perjudicado.

- Sanna, estoy harta de decirte que no puedes volar sola –el tono de voz de mamá es serio y firme. ¡Qué miedo da cuando se pone así! Aunque a mi hermana no parece afectarle- Repito: ¿sabéis lo que habéis hecho?

Justo en este momento una estela negra atraviesa como un meteoro la plaza y llega hasta donde están los otros dos dragones. El pequeño Furia Nocturna se frota contra su madre mientras ésta lame su cabeza con ternura. Yo me escondo más tras la falda del vestido azul de mi madre.

- ¡Oh! –exhala Linna, luciendo avergonzada por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

- Exacto –brama mamá- Ya deberíais saber que un Furia Nocturna jamás abandona a su cría, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero por vuestra culpa he tenido que separar a Darcy de Céfiro porque vosotras os habíais fugado con Tormenta. ¡Y con Kyro! –al decirlo me acaricia el pelo con cuidado, de la misma forma que ha hecho el dragón- Sabéis de sobra el miedo que le tiene vuestro hermano a los dragones.

¡Ah, sí, lo olvidé! Oh, estoy os va a encantar. Llevamos viviendo entre dragones más de veinte años, entrenándolos y montando sobre ellos. Veinte años. Y mis padres son Hipo Horrendous Haddock tercero y Astrid Hofferson, los dos mejores jinetes y entrenadores de dragones de todo Berk. Por lo tanto, comprenderán lo irónico y lo patético que es que yo sea el único vikingo viviente en esta isla que tema a los dragones.

- Pues ya debería ir superándolo, ¿no? –proclama Sanna con su usual tono altanero- Ya sabes: hijo del mejor jinete, futuro jefe... Sería un poco patético que no lo hiciera, ¿me equivoco?

Wow, ni que hubiera leído mi pensamiento.

- ¡Sanna! –el enfado de mamá está llegando al límite. Con los dedos pulgar e índice masajea su tabique nasal y respira lentamente mientras sopesa qué hacer a continuación- Escuchad, vuestro padre llegará de un momento a otro y no quiero ni un solo percance más, así que entraréis en casa y os quedaréis ahí hasta que oigáis el aviso. ¿Estamos?

Linna se encoge, avergonzada, y obedece inmediatamente. Sanna bufa y da un pisotón antes de hacer lo mismo. Mamá me acaricia una última vez y se va hacia el puerto seguida de Tormenta. Los dos Furia Nocturna retozan un poco más y se alejan en dirección al bosque.

Darcy, la compañera de Chimuelo, es lo que mi padre suele llamar un "dragón tradicional", y su especie tiene rituales para dar y tomar: son dragones de manada, sobreprotectores con sus crías y tremendamente independientes cuando son jóvenes. Por eso a papá le costó tanto encontrarlos: viven en islas remotas en mitad de la nada, en grupos familiares muy numerosos, como tribus, y fuera de ese grupo son muy solitarios y escurridizos. Por eso Chimuelo decidió vivir en el claro del bosque con su nueva familia hasta que Céfiro fuera mayor.

Yo retrocedo hasta llegar a la puerta de casa y la cierro tras de mí. La han reformado: antes de que yo naciera solo había dos cuartos; ahora hay dos más y la antigua habitación de papá es su estudio. Me gusta entrar ahí cuando no está y leer libros que trae de lugares lejanos.

Papá es el jefe de la tribu, y por eso viaja mucho. Visita otras islas y a otros jefes para asegurar la paz en el archipiélago y más allá. Puede dar la impresión de que está muy ocupado pero siempre saca tiempo para pasarlo con nosotros. Si no fuera por esos dragones... Mis hermanas no les tienen miedo en absoluto, y es por eso que pasan más tiempo con él que yo. ¡Suertudas!

Yo no soy como ellas. Son talentosas, yo no. Sanna es una guerrera nata, le viene de mamá, lo lleva en la sangre; yo soy el segundo de una estirpe de mondadientes de dragón. Linna hace dibujos increíbles, como papá, y también heredó su inteligencia; los míos no son tan buenos y no soy ni de lejos tan listo como ella. Y para colmo, a ambas se les da bien eso de entrenar dragones, cuando yo apenas puedo acercarme a uno sin echar a correr.

Así que me voy. Salgo de casa y me encamino hacia La Boca del Dragón arrastrando los pies y con cara de que alguien se ha llevado el último pastel de carne del bufet libre. No sé por qué mi madre insiste tanto en que aprenda a trabajar en la forja con el señor Bocón. Una vez creí oír cómo le decía a papá que serviría para "forjar mi carácter", tal y como le había pasado a él, pero para trabajar en un sitio así se necesitan músculos, y yo no tengo de eso. ¡Sí, vale, lo sé! Mi padre también era un palillo a mi edad. Es más, somos idénticos. Ya sabéis: ojos verdes, pelo de color marrón chamuscado y fideos en vez de brazos. Pero aún así no hace que me sienta mejor.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Mira quién ha decidido concedernos el honor de venir a trabajar! No se vaya a ensuciar las manos, hijo del jefe.

Ese grandullón que se cree tan gracioso y que tiene la mano de quita y pon es Bocón el Rudo. Era el mejor amigo de mi abuelo y el que entrenaba a los nuevos reclutas cuando matábamos dragones. Ahora es solo el herrero de la aldea y mi maestro.

- Sí, bueno, ya sabes, a veces es bueno juntarse con la plebe –siempre nos gastamos este tipo de bromas. Lo único que aparentemente heredé yo de mi familia es el mordaz sarcasmo de papá.

- Oh, bueno, pues espero que estés listo, jovencito –coge una espada pequeña (para él, no para mí) y la coloca en el lugar de trabajo- ¡Vamos, Gruñón, espabila! –le da un ligero toque al dragón con su pata de palo y al momento el fogón está ardiendo. ¡Qué grande! Jamás me acostumbraré a tener cerca a estos bichos- Toma, afílala.

En una hora ya he afilado dos espadas, pulido un martillo y sacado brillo a un montón de escudos. Sonrío, le estoy cogiendo el tranquillo a esto. No, no son para lo que pensáis. Digamos que todo esto son reliquias familiares; la gente viene aquí para que arreglemos sus viejas herramientas de combate. Existen más tradiciones vikingas, aparte de matar dragones, que incluyen armas, ¿sabéis?

Y entonces lo oigo.

Sí, no hay duda. Es el aviso.

Suelto todo lo que tengo en las manos de golpe y tropiezo varias veces hasta salir de la forja.

- Oh, ya han vuelto –oigo decir a Bocón antes de que La Boca del Dragón desaparezca de mi vista.

Corro y corro por las callejuelas de Berk todo lo rápido que mis delgadas piernas estás dispuestas a permitir. Paso por delante del cruce que lleva a la Academia, atravieso la plaza principal y ni me molesto en detenerme a saludar a la estatua del abuelo, como siempre hacemos. En pocos minutos llego al puerto donde mi madre y mis dos hermanas ya están esperando, mamá sonriente y Sanna y Linna dando saltitos de emoción. Me uno a ellas, impaciente.

Al principio no se ve nada. No oigo nada. Pero eso solo hace crecer la expectación.

De repente, una explosión de color violáceo señala su posición y un jinete y su dragón surgen de entre las nubes. A lo lejos, una flota de seis grandes naves es guiada por una docena de dragones que hacen de remolque para avanzar más deprisa. El jinete y su Furia Nocturna sobrevuelan la comitiva y luego realizan una serie de giros acrobáticos en el aire y sobre el agua que no hacen sino reafirmar el poderío de la bestia. No me doy cuenta de cuándo mamá se monta en Tormenta y sale a su encuentro. Al divisarla, papá le indica a Chimuelo que suba, y ambos, mamá y él, ascienden hasta casi alcanzar el nivel de las nubes.

Las rozan. Y luego saltan.

Se los he visto hacer varias veces, pero aún me quita el aliento. Seguidos de cerca por sus dragones, papá y mamá se dejan caer en picado con sus manos entrelazadas y sus labios conectados. Fueron dos semanas de ausencia, y aunque me dé un poquitín de asco que hagan eso en público (y por público me refiero a mí), entiendo que mamá es siempre la que más lo extraña de todos.

Antes de bañarse en las gélidas aguas del mar de Berk se separan y aterrizan en la espalda de sus respectivos dragones. Mamá es la que pisa tierra firme primero.

Y, finalmente, papá está frente a nosotros. En Berk.

En casa.

* * *

**A ver, un par de aclaraciones aquí:**

**Primero, los OCs. Sanna será como Astrid en la primera película (tanto en el físico como en el carácter), pero con otra cara. Escribí que tiene el pero pelirojo, pero yo me lo imagino más como un rubio rojizo. Las pecas sí: ¡muchas! Pecosa, la niña. Y su ropa será pintada a la de Astrid, por no decir que será la misma pero con un toque personal suyo. Linna ya es otro cantar: el peinado... bueno, quiero imaginar en mi retorcida cabecita que es el de Elyon de las W.I.T.C.H. (aretes incluidos). Me encanta, es uno de los peinados más chulos que he visto en mi vida. Y por último, Kyro será clavadito a Hipo, solo que más pequeño (tendrá diez años en la historia) y con la cara más aniñada, más redonda, ¿me entendéis? Y el pelo... ¡Uf, la verdadera aventura será cuando me toque describir su pelo! Para Astrid he pensado en un atuendo más maduro, como el de Valka, por ser madre y todo eso, pero añadiendo esos detalles tan chulos de su ropa en la segunda película (como la capucha).**

**Ale, aclaraciones de sobra. Esperad sentados el próximo capítulo: entran en escena Hipo y Valka. ¡Sí!**


	2. Chapter 2

Vale, lo admito. Por mucho que odie estar cerca de dragones, la imagen en vivo de mi padre desmontando a Chimuelo es única. Justo después de volar es como otra versión de sí mismo: más serena, más fuerte, más... libre.

Y admirable.

Mis hermanas y yo nos quedamos quietos y a la espera. Sabemos que papá siempre saluda a mamá primero. Pone las manos en su cintura y ella le rodea el cuello con los brazos mientras se dan un pequeño beso. Dejan las frentes unidas y él le hace un resumen de la expedición. Apenas sí me doy cuenta de cuando Darcy y Céfiro sobrevuelan nuestras cabezas para dar la bienvenida al compañero dragón de papá.

El Alfa. Es pequeño en comparación con la Salvajibestia, pero no por ello menos imponente.

En seguida aparto la vista de la escena. Papá está dando instrucciones a varios hombres para que descarguen las provisiones y guarden a los dragones. Creo que le dice algo a mamá sobre una nueva especie en el noroeste, pero eso ya no importa. Es como una señal bien ensayada, el pistoletazo de salida. Él sigue hablando con ella mientras se gira y camina en nuestra dirección.

¡Esta es la nuestra! Todos a una nos lanzamos gritando y saltando sobre él: Sanna se cuelga de su cuello, Linna se aferra a su capa de piel de oso y yo (no sé si por casualidad o por defecto) me enrosco en su pierna izquierda, la de la prótesis. Cuando me doy cuenta, doy un respingo y cambio de pierna.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Pero qué...?! –se queja pero se ríe. Entre todos lo hemos tumbado en el suelo y lo abrazamos como si fuera a irse de nuevo.

Me gusta la risa de papá. Es graciosa y contagiosa. Lo que no me espero es que se levante aún con todos subidos a él y nos zarandé de un lado a otro. No puedo parar de reír. Es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Al final nos sacude de encima nos abraza a todos juntos. Papá viste de negro, con ropa de cuero y una armadura ligera que le cubre los hombros. Su pelo es alborotado y marrón, como el mío, pero el suyo es más uniforme. Yo lo tengo un poco más corto en la base de la cabeza.

- ¡Ah, ok! –está tan divertido como nosotros- Ya sé lo que queréis.

Como si se hubiesen leído la mente, dragón y jinete se voltean al mismo tiempo y papá revuelve las alforjas de su silla de montar.

Mi padre y su dragón son uña y carne, el equipo más compenetrado que hayáis visto jamás. Siempre están de viaje por estas fechas: a ambos les encanta explorar. Han viajado por todo el mundo y aún no les parece suficiente. La capa se la dio el jefe de algún lugar de Dacia, creo. Y lo mejor de sus viajes es que siempre nos trae regalos.

- Muy bien –dice papá sacando de la bolsa el primer regalo-. Para Sanna: una ballesta de la Galia.

Sanna chilla de emoción. Pocas veces lo hace. Casi se la arranca de las manos y "juega", porque quiera o no es un arma, apuntando a todas partes con ella.

- Linna... –no necesita decir más, mi hermana ya está situada obedientemente a su lado, esperando- De Hispania, nada menos. No sé si...

Pero no termina la frase. ¡Ala, otra que chilla! Pero en ella ya es más normal. Papá le ha traído un vestido azul con bordados dorados precioso. _Creo_. Linna se lo prueba por encima de la ropa y sonríe, encantada.

Papá se gira hacia mí.

- Y ahora... –sonríe ampliamente.

¡Sí! Por fin. Lo saca de la alforja y me lo tiende. Yo lo cojo y lo admiro en silencio. Llevo esperando esto desde que empezó el verano, y ya estamos a mediados de otoño: el segundo volumen de una colección de ejemplares dedicados a mejorar la técnica de forjar el hierro. ¡Estupendo!

- Gracias, papá –le miro con adoración. ¡Qué menos! Él sonríe satisfecho, sé que le alegra mucho vernos felices. Mamá le rodea con los brazos y le da un beso. Vaya, parece que esta vez se ha cuidado de la saliva de dragón. Eso me anima y le tiro de la ropa para que se agache y darle uno yo también.

- Bueno, debes de tener hambre –le dice mamá. ¡Oh, no!

- Sí, mucha –a papá le sale la frase muy natural y yo no logro entender cómo-. ¡Niñas, a casa!

Ponemos rumbo a casa y Sanna y Linna se nos unen, cada una ensimismada con su regalo. Al pasar por delante de La Boca del Dragón sale el señor Bocón.

- ¡Hombre, dichosos los ojos! –le palmea la espalda- Creía que a estas alturas estaríamos en guerra con los romanos para vengar tu muerte.

Me alivia que el señor Bocón no me gaste esas bromas a mí. Mamá ya le regañó una vez por pasarse de la raya conmigo.

- ¿A quién? ¿A mí? ¡Nah! Estoy demasiado cachas para esos tipos –esa es su frase estrella. Siempre la usa cuando alguien se mete con su físico. Sin que él lo note, mamá le da una leve colleja al señor Bocón.

Papá y su mentor de la infancia siguen hablando por el camino y se despiden en la plaza; Bocón tiene asuntos que atender. También habla del cargamento con unos cuantos vikingos más. Cuando pasamos frente a la estatua del abuelo, esta vez sí, le saludamos: mis padres inclinan la cabeza, Sanna y Linna hacen sendas reverencias y yo me detengo y le miro. Es enorme y está incrustada de lleno en la montaña, en cuya base se halla excavado el Gran Salón. Realmente era _inmenso*_. Me alegro de que papá decidiera inmortalizarlo con una expresión tan serena. Cuando le pregunté, siendo más pequeño, me dijo que a pesar de ser un poco estricto así es como le recordaba: afable y cariñoso.

- ¡Kyro! Vamos –me llama mamá.

Los veo ya en la entrada de casa y me apuro para alcanzarles.

- Otra vez en las nubes, ¿eh? -dice papá, relajado. Está en la alacena, haciendo qué se yo, mientras mamá calienta en el fuego algo que juro no se colará en mi boca. Yo corro y me siento en mi sitio al lado de papá, Linna sube a su cuarto a guardar el vestido y Sanna deja despreocupadamente la ballesta en la mesa- Sanna... –le advierte. Ni siquiera tiene que girarse. Mi hermana mayor protesta en voz baja pero no discute.

Mamá acaba de servir los platos y llama a comer a todos por última vez. Y justo cuando se distrae para acariciar a Tormenta antes de ocupar su asiento, papá cuela tres platos por debajo de la mesa con la pierna buena. Sonrío. ¡Ufff, menos mal! Él se sienta en su sitio de siempre (¡como echaba de menos tenerle ahí!), acompañado por mis hermanas, cada una a un lado de la mesa, y de mi madre. Y empezamos a comer.

Bueno, ellos empiezan a comer. Yo no.

Remuevo lo que sea que toca hoy y espero mi oportunidad. ¿Cómo lo hacen? Mis hermanas mastican lentamente, pero papá come como si de verdad le gustara. Yo prefiero no arriesgarme. Él me ve por el rabillo del ojo e interrumpe su conversación con mamá.

- Oye, Astrid, ¿le pasa algo al establo de Tormenta? Tiene mala cara.

No, no le pasa nada. Lo dice aprovechando que está aquí, en el salón. Sabe que mamá lo comprobará de todas formas.

- No –responde-, no que yo sepa.

Y se levanta. Camina rápido y abre el acceso directo al establo de su dragona. ¡Ajá! A toda prisa, imitado por mis hermanas, doy el cambiazo con el bol que hay bajo la mesa y como tal que si me fuera la vida en ello. Al volver a su sitio, mamá está encantada de vernos comer.

El nuevo plato está frío, pero es mil veces mejor que lo que ella prepara. Admitámoslo, la cocina no está entre sus virtudes. No sé cómo hemos podido sobrevivir todos estos días sin papá. ¡Ah, ya!: con provisiones. Y él sigue comiendo como si nada. Supongo que es la práctica. Sanna y Linna también parecen tolerar unos cuantos bocados. ¡Peor para ellas, por impacientes! Yo no he tenido ni que probarlo.

Aún tengo el plato medio lleno cuando Sanna se revuelve inquieta en su asiento.

- Papi, ¿cuándo vamos? -¡ay, no! Lo había olvidado- ¡Ya es la hora!

- Aún no, Sanna –responde con un temple que hasta la abuela habría perdido a estas alturas-. No empezará hasta más tarde. Ten paciencia.

No, me parece que de eso no tiene. Mi hermana pone la misma cara que cuando mamá se enfada con quien sea por no darle la razón. Se espatarra y se resigna a esperar a que los demás acabemos de comer.

Cuando yo también termino, observo a mi familia. Papá y mamá charlan sobre lo que ha hecho ella en su ausencia y Linna escucha interesada, aunque no se inmiscuye. Sanna sigue de morros; se ha dejado caer hacia atrás en el banco y su cabeza cuelga a escasos centímetros del suelo. ¡Luego le va a doler, fijo! Mamá también acaba y comienza a trenzarle el pelo de la nuca a papá distraídamente.

Es como un símbolo de la jerarquía de la casa y a la vez del carácter de cada uno:

Mi padre tiene repartidas pequeñas trencitas hechas por mamá, como el sin fin de responsabilidades que acarrea ser el jefe. Cuando ella no mira se las deshace, de lo contrario a estas alturas no tendría ni un solo pelo suelto. Un gesto de humildad.

La trenza que recoge el largo cabello de mamá es grande y ceñida, pero muy bonita. Creció con los valores vikingos tradicionales pero también fue la primera en darle una oportunidad a papá cuando quiso traer la paz a Berk con los dragones.

Sanna tiene tres gruesas trenzas, dos de ellas nacen sobre sus orejas y la tercera justo tras su finísimo cerquillo, que se unen en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. ¿Qué significan? No tengo ni idea. A lo mejor es que por ser la mayor es la que más tiene. ¡Quién sabe!

Linna posee una media melena rubia a excepción de las dos largas trenzas que cuelgan a ambos lados de su rostro. En cada extremo cuelgan dos aretes de hierro de Gronckle, mucho más ligero que el normal, que simbolizan el equilibrio y la sabiduría. Le vienen que ni pintadas. Y a demás le quedan muy bien.

Por último, como soy el más pequeño es lógico que la mía también lo sea. Mi pelo es exactamente como el de papá, salvo que en la mitad inferior lo tengo más corto y justo sobre la nuca tengo una única trencita diminuta que no sé qué pinta ahí, pero me gusta. De alguna manera me diferencia de él.

Tras la comida y un par de arreglos más, salimos todos juntos, rumbo a la Academia de Entrenamiento de Dragones.

Sanna brinca de un lado a otro sin parar, repitiendo para sí "_por fin, por fin"_ y tironeando de la mano de papá para que se dé prisa. Linna también sonríe pero no con la misma emoción que ella. Aún no le toca. Chimuelo nos sigue, los demás dragones inclinándose a su paso. Al llegar a la arena, el recinto está lleno. Hay niños de la misma edad que mi hermana y padres que tratan como pueden de mantenerlos cerca.

Mis hermanas se van con mamá, pero yo prefiero no separarme mucho de papá, aunque eso signifique tener que soportar la cercanía de su dragón y sus conversaciones con el señor Patapez y el señor Patán.

- Oh, Hipo, ¿no estás entusiasmado? –dice el primero. Es bastante grande pero no me da miedo. Es amable, me cae bien- Será tu primer hijo entrando en la Academia de Dragones.

¡Bufff! Dichosa ceremonia... Se supone que todos los jóvenes vikingos al cumplir quince años se inscriben en la Academia para comenzar su entrenamiento de doma de dragones. Sanna ya ha alcanzado esa edad y está impaciente por empezar.

- No sé yo –contesta papá-. Temo que se meta en problemas. Ya sabéis lo inquieta que es a veces.

¿A veces? Sí, seguro. El temperamento de mi hermana podría compararse a una bolsa llena de crías de Tambor Trueno.

- ¡Tranquilo, primito! –se burla el señor Patán- Lo más probable es que se agencie un dragón con su misma naturaleza. No sé... ¿Un Terror Terrible, tal vez? –y se carcajea.

Mi padre niega con la cabeza, acostumbrado a las bromas de su primo, y devuelve su atención a la arena. Todos los niños se están juntando en un punto del campo de entrenamiento y sus caras van de la expectación al miedo. No el mismo tipo de miedo que yo, claro. Más bien es miedo al fracaso. Sanna se une al grupo y Linna se queda junto a mamá. A ella le falta un año para entrar en la Academia.

Oigo un rugido a lo lejos y busco el foco del sonido. En cuestión de segundos, la abuela Valka y su compañero Saltanubes aterrizan en la arena. Ella se apea del dragón, que se enrosca contra la pared para no estorbar, y se une a mi madre y a Linna, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Sanna para darle ánimos.

Entonces el señor Bocón se sitúa frente al grupo de nuevos estudiantes.

- ¡Bienvenidos –clama- a la Academia de Entrenamiento de Dragones!

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. Me ha costado, ¿eh? En fin, lo bueno se hace esperar.**

***En España es Estoico el Inmenso, pero sé que en América es Estoico el Vasto.**

**Está bien, os lo debo. Todos conocéis la película de Disney "El planeta del tesoro", ¿no? Si no es así, me temo, sin ánimo de ofender, que no tuvisteis infancia. En fin, el peinado del protagonista es en lo que me inspiré para Kyro, y ya lo he descrito más o menos en el capítulo.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Ah, no, esperad! ¡Los reviews!**

** .57: ¡Gracias por ese 9! ¡Qué ilusión!**

**astrid hofenson5757: Espero haber aclarado tu duda sobre las edades de las chicas. Sí, la verdad es que yo también estaba deseando que hicieran un fanfic de este tipo. Y ya que no lo encontraba, decidí hacerlo yo misma. ¡Espero que me haya salido bien la jugada!**

**En cuanto a los demás, muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. Subiré el próximo capítulo en cuando pueda.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos. Unas cuantas semanitas ya, eh? Estoy subiendo dos fics a la vez, un capítulo de cada. Reitero mi más sentido agradecimiento a todos los que siguen mis locas historias. Reviews abajo (aunque no sean todos, los leo igual y me emociono con cada uno).**

**¡Ojo! No me convencía mucho que Darcy y Skylar fueran los únicos con nombres en inglés. Como a Darcy no le encontré traducción, se queda así, pero a Skylar se lo cambié (más bien traduje) por Céfiro, que también es muy bonito y se parecen "en esencia". No tenéis ni idea del rollo que es pensar en el nombre en inglés y luego traducirlo.**

**Venga, a leer ya, que me canso.**

* * *

Sí, genial... El discurso de apertura (nótese el sarcasmo).

- Fundada hace veinte años por nuestro querido jefe y mejorada con cada nuevo descubrimiento sobre dragones –el señor Bocón se bambolea frente a la fila de alumnos mientras recita lo que tantas veces le he oído pronunciar-. Aquí aprenderéis todo lo necesario para entrenar hasta al dragón más fiero. Y con suerte, ninguno perderá un miembro en el proceso.

Se carcajea, aunque por el rabillo del ojo veo que papá no está muy contento con el comentario.

- Al principio os enseñaremos técnicas para calmarlos en situaciones peliagudas y a cuidar de ellos –se acerca a Gruñón y empuja una roca redonda para que se la coma. Lo hace despacio, supongo que por pereza más que por saborearla-. Cada dragón es distinto y posee cualidades únicas que aprovecharéis a la hora de entrenarlos.

»Dejad que os presente a vuestros profesores: el señor Patapez –el mencionado se hincha de orgullo- será el encargado de enseñaros la parte teórica. Cada uno recibiréis un manual con los dragones que estudiaremos por lo pronto, pero como ya sabréis, el libro de dragones está a vuestra disposición las veinticuatro horas.

Sí, lo sé. Está en el Gran Salón. Una vez lo ojeé y los dibujos me dieron miedo. El señor Patapez quiso conservar los originales.

- Astrid será vuestra instructora de vuelo y de cuidado de vuestros dragones. Cuando los tengáis, claro.

Todos miran a mamá. Se ve imponente junto a Tormenta. La tribu entera sabe lo buena jinete que es y las relucientes escamas azules de su Nadder corroboran que es la indicada para dar esa clase.

- Y cuando el momento llegue –continúa Bocón-, será el jefe –señala a papá- el que os ayude a encontrar el dragón idóneo para cada uno.

La emoción embarga a todos los jóvenes. Bueno, eso sí lo entiendo. Que sea mi padre el que les entregue un dragón es un gran honor; es un hombre muy ocupado. Pero para eso aún falta mucho.

- Y por último, me aseguraré de que sepáis poner en práctica todo lo aprendido aquí, en la arena -¡uf! Sé lo que eso significa-. Ahora, si los padres hacéis el favor...

Creo que soy el primero en abandonar el ring y subir al palco de arriba. La clase ha comenzado y nadie salvo los estudiantes puede estar en el recinto. Me cuelgo de una de las barras de metal que hacen de barandilla y balanceo los pies, ansioso por escaparme. Linna se apoya en la misma, a mi izquierda, y papá, mamá y sus amigos se paran detrás de mí. La abuela se agacha a mi lado y me abraza.

- ¿Y bien? –me pregunta. Su cálida sonrisa me alienta. Ella no se reirá.

- Sanna lo ha visto antes, lo hará bien. Es el tipo de método que a ella le gusta. Los demás, un fiasco. Seguro.

La abuela asiente y recula hasta donde están mis padres. Desde aquí arriba podemos oír y ver todo cuanto sucede abajo.

- Bien –empezó Bocón-, y para concluir la presentación... –les indica a los alumnos una fila de portones de madera y hierro sobre la piedra- Detrás de estas puertas hay unas pocas de las muchas especies que aprenderéis a entrenar: el Nadder Mortífero, el Cremallerus Espantosus, el Pesadilla Monstruosa, el Terror Terrible...

Mientras enumera, un coro de jadeos y suspiros resuena en la arena. Pues yo no lo entiendo. ¿Qué pueden tener de increíble unas bestias con nombres tan terroríficos?

- ... y el Gronckle –la manaza derecha de Bocón se posa sobre la cerradura del cajón en ademán de abrirlo.

- ¡Hey, espera! –grita Apestoso Jorgenson* al percatarse- ¿No nos vas a enseñar primero?

- ¡Ay, no! –oigo al señor Patapez. Cuando me giro, veo a papá rodar los ojos y sonreír hacia el ring.

El señor Bocón también sonríe.

- Me gusta enseñar sobre la marcha –y acto seguido, un Gronckle del tamaño de un peñasco sale de su encierro cual bala de cañón. Los aprendices corren despavoridos por la arena. Todos menos mi hermana, que busca el ángulo más certero para aproximarse al dragón.

Los dragones de Berk, y en especial los de la Academia de Entrenamiento, siguen un horario de vuelo. Si no salen con frecuencia, se inquietan y son más difíciles de controlar. El ejercicio consiste en privar a uno de ellos de su vuelo matutino y ver si los estudiantes logran calmarlo. ¡Fácil!

Bueno, al menos cuando papá lo hace, parece fácil. Yo prefiero no intentarlo.

- Considerad esto como un test para medir vuestro nivel actual –les dice Bocón por encima del ruido.

- ¡A tu derecha! ¡Eso es!

Mamá está muy concentrada siguiendo de cerca los movimientos de Sanna, que es la única que parece saber lo que hace. Los demás siguen corriendo sin rumbo. De repente, ella se abalanza sobre el costado del Gronckle y se aferra a su lomo, estirando un brazo hacia abajo, como queriendo tocar el suelo. El peso provoca que las diminutas alas del dragón cedan.

Cae.

Se estrella, aún con Sanna encima.

Cierro los ojos y me los cubro, horrorizado.

- ¡Kyro, no hagas eso! –grita Linna, a mi lado- ¡Te lo vas a perder!

Lentamente retiro las manos de la cara y abro los ojos. Sanna está inclinada, con los tobillos cruzados y un brazo de apoyo, sobre el vientre del Gronckle, que por su parte se encuentra tumbado de lado y con la lengua de fuera. Se mira las uñas, despreocupada, como si desde el principio hubiese predicho el resultado de la prueba. En realidad, es probable que así sea.

- ¡Muy bien, Sanna! –la felicita Bocón mientras reúne a los que no lo han hecho tan bien.

- Esa es mi hija –constata mamá, llena de orgullo.

Una vez que todos han vuelto a la fila, el señor Bocón prosigue con su discurso.

- Ya tendréis otra oportunidad, no os preocupéis. Recordad, la clave está en mantener la cabeza bien fría –se golpea el casco con su mano-garfio para enfatizarlo-. A veces, esa es la diferencia entre un dragón manso y uno descontrolado.

Las clases siguen, ahora con el señor Patapez. Como nadie parece estar pendiente de mí, me escabullo y vuelvo a casa.

A duras penas, cierro la puerta. ¡Buf, qué frio! Me froto los brazos contra el cuerpo y oigo un ronroneo. Es Céfiro. Me mira y yo me paralizo. ¿Va a comerme? ¡No, qué tontería! Soy demasiado grande... Ah, no, espera. No soy grande.

Ups.

Tiemblo de nuevo, pero esta vez no es de frío.

Céfiro mira al hogar. Está apagado. Luego a mí y de vuelta al hogar. Se acerca a la pila de troncos y ceniza y frunce el ceño. ¡Oh! ¿No irá a...?

El joven dragón intenta lanzar una ráfaga de plasma, que se queda en una lengua de plasma, y logra encender una ramita. Hace un sonido raro -según papá, significa que está contento. ¿Satisfecho?- y se hace una bola frente al fuego.

Rodeándolo, subo corriendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y me encierro en el cuarto especial de papá. Está lleno de mapas, estantes llenos de libros y una mesa grande con hojas sueltas. Me subo a la silla y busco algún documento que no tenga que ver con dragones. Encuentro uno sobre pescado y empiezo a leerlo. ¡Anda! No sabía que la grasa del salmón de Anatolia hace que te salgan costras...

La puerta se abre y papá entra. Yo impulsivamente remuevo el montón de papeles y salto de la silla.

Él espera, paciente.

- No debo entrar en el estudio –repito sistemáticamente la orden de mamá-. Lo siento –bajo la cabeza y espero a que me reprenda.

- En realidad –tranquilo, se acerca a la mesa-, esa norma es de tu madre, no mía –tarda un momento en encontrar el folio que estaba leyendo-. ¡Ah, peces del Mar Inhóspito! Trajimos un cargamento esta mañana.

Se sienta, deja a un lado la hoja y palmea su rodilla. Es una oferta tentadora y, aunque trato de resistirme, cedo y me dejo levantar hasta quedar sentado en su regazo.

- Dime, ¿por qué te has ido del ring? –pregunta mientras le hecho el guante a otro pergamino- ¿Tanto te aburre la charla de Bocón? –bromea.

No es eso. En absoluto. Pero no digo nada y dejo que crea que es así. Él me susurra en la oreja:

- No eres menos vikingo por ser diferente en algo. Solo tienes que sacarle provecho a lo que te hace ser tú.

Ah, pues claro. A papá no hay quien le engañe. Sobre todo si se trata de una versión moderna de sí mismo.

- Sí, papá –respondo no muy convencido.

Suspira y me posa otra vez en el suelo. No se va a dar por vencido conmigo, no es lo suyo. Sale del estudio y se encamina al piso de abajo.

Ya casi es hora de que mamá y las chicas vuelvan. Creo que la abuela también viene a cenar. Decido unirme a mi padre en la planta baja y ojear mi nuevo libro de forjar.

Las palabras de Sanna resuenan en mi cabeza.

"_Pues ya debería ir superándolo, ¿no?"_

Céfiro sigue tumbado junto al fuego, ahora más grande. Chimuelo emite un leve gruñido al verme y cabecea. No sé qué significa. Me siento lo más lejos posible de ellos e intento leer.

"_Sería un poco patético, ¿me equivoco?"_

No. No se equivoca. Es patético.

_Kyro el Patético._

* * *

*** Como dije arriba, primero los pienso en inglés y luego los traduzco. Para el hijo de Patán Mocoso (Snotlout) pensé en Apestoso (Stanklout). Ya lo sé, no es muy bueno, pero tampoco tenía más opciones. Ya irán saliendo más nombres raros a medida que vaya subiendo capítulos.**

**Ginevre/Rose: verás, yo lo que intento es escribirlo de tal forma que realmente os parezca que estáis viendo la película (¡en 3D, incluso, si quieres!). Espero estar consiguiéndolo. Luego, respecto a lo del idioma, te voy a contestar aquí al segundo mensaje porque es una opinión que me gustaría compartir y que dejéis reviews al respecto: cuando vi la peli primera, en español, fue brutal. ¡Me encantó! Y cuando la vi en inglés, aprecié que el doblaje no era tan bueno, como si los actores no le pusieran suficiente sentimiento. En latino no la he visto nunca. Ahora, en la 2, vi las tres versiones: español, latino e inglés. A la de inglés le seguía faltando lo mismo. En latino fue increíble, creo que los hispanoamericanos se toman muy en serio esto de doblar películas animadas. Pero cuando vi la versión española, me decepcionó profundamente. Era demasiado infantil, como si a diferencia de sus cuerpos las voces se hubieran quedado estancadas en la primera peli. Y queráis o no, eso no queda bien.**

**En fin, esa es mi opinión. Crítica del audio de HTTYD. ¿Y vosotros, tenéis algo que decir? ¡Pues hacedlo! En verdad me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima.**

**Mickey**


	4. Chapter 4

Mamá, Sanna, Linna y la abuela llegaron un rato después. Le trajeron a papá un mensaje de unos pescadores con los que tenía que reunirse inmediatamente. Por eso ahora comeremos en el Gran Salón.

Es muy grande y hay mesas por todas partes. En el centro hay un nido de dragón rodeado de piedras altas en el que vive un viejo Pesadilla Monstruosa. Como no conseguían sacarlo de ahí, lo entrenaron para que calentara el Salón.

Papá, mamá y la abuela se sientan con un montón de señores mayores, entre los que está Bocón. Yo voy a que me sirvan la comida para poder unirme a ellos. Los dragones no están, claro. Su comida está fuera. Me acerco a la mesa en la que el señor Gacho sirve… gachas. Por supuesto. Al menos no son las albóndigas explosivas de la abuela.

Miro a mi izquierda. Mis hermanas se están sentando y rien. No sé de qué y no creo que me interese. Cuando Sanna rie así es que está pensando en algo violento. Siento el bol aumentar su peso en mis manos y sé que debería moverme, pero no lo hago. ¿Qué tienen ellas que yo no? Vale, qué pregunta más estúpida.

Todo.

Esta podría definirse como mi rutina diaria: ir a la forja, meter la pata, perder los papeles ante algún dragón y lamentarme de mi falta de habilidades.

Un fuelte manotazo me sorprende. A mi y a mi bol, que cae al suelo hecho añicos.

- ¡Oye, criajo, apártate! –gruñe Apestoso.

Y aquí está la guinda del pastel. No hay nada como acabar el día con un golpe de gracia a tu autoestima.

- Maldito cara de trol… -murmuro mientras me alejo.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! –vocifera, agarrándome del cuello.

Pensándolo bien, debería practicar eso de murmurar. Cierro los ojos, anticipando el dolor, pero en vez de en la cara, lo siento en mi trasero cuando éste choca contra el suelo.

- ¡Auch! –oigo quejarse a Apestoso- Ah, hola, preciosa –se recompone enseguida-. ¿Me echabas de menos?

Levanto la vista y encuentro una estampa bastante familiar: Apestoso en el suelo y la bota de Sanna en su cara, mientras ella sostiene la vieja hacha de prácticas de mamá sobre su cabeza.

- Eso por molestar a mi hermanito –deja caer el arma, cuyo mango rebota en el estómago de él-. Y esto… por todo lo demás –remata con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Vamos, Kyro –Linna coge mi mano y me arrastra con ella. Luce radiante, como si nada hubiera pasado. Oigo suspiros tras de mí; mi hermana tiene ese efecto en los chicos. Me siento en la mesa y espero. Linna no come, espera conmigo. Finalmente, Sanna reaparece con un nuevo bol de gachas.

- Ya te vale, ¿no? –se sienta estrepitosamente a mi lado- Este es el cuarto de este mes.

- No es culpa suya –me respalda Linna. Me ha quitado las palabras de la boca.

- ¡Ya, pero debería defenderse en vez de dejar que lo mangoneen!

- ¿Mangoneen? –pregunto.

Sanna se lo piensa.

- Mmm, sí. Me gusta como suena –alza los brazos y suspira-. "Mangonear".

- Es igual –resuelve Linna, resignada.

Es increíble como en algunas cosas son incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo. Esto rara vez pasa. Por lo general, con uña y carne. Espada y escudo. Dragón y jinete.

- ¿Cómo estáis, niños?

¡Abuela! Se ha acercado a saludar. Me incorporo sobre el banco y la abrazo.

- Hola, abuela – la saluda Linna.

- ¿Te ha gustado el sermón de hoy? -Sanna siempre le pregunta lo mismo.

- ¡Oh, sí! –responde- No imagino nada más interesante que oír hablar de pescado congelado y leche de yak. A propósito –bromea-, ¿os habéis enterado del nuevo proyecto de distribución de cultivos?

- ¡No! –exclama Linna- ¿En qué consiste?

La abuela se ríe. Claro, solo Linna se tomaría en serio ese comentario. Se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa y le explica lo poco que sabe. La mamá de mi padre es la persona que más sabe de dragones en toda la isla; no por nada se pasó veinte años en su nido. Su fino cabello, de un color más claro que el mío y el de papá, permanece atado en tres bonitas trenzas que parten de su nuca y se pierden en algún lugar más allá de la cintura. ¡Son larguísimas! Años de experiencia, supongo…

El manotazo en la espala me sobresalta. El señor Bocón tiene por costumbre saludar así a mi familia.

- ¿Y tú como estás, Kyro? –pregunta de repente- ¿Apenado por no poder cenar en casa?

Me guiña el ojo y yo contengo la risa.

- Eres demasiado exigente con la comida, Bocón –protesta la abuela.

Bocón se parte de risa y se va dando tumbos. La abuela y él pasan bastantes tiempos juntos. Cuando le pregunté a mamá, me dijo que la abuela se había pasado los primeros cinco años de su regreso a Berk acosando a Bocón para que le contara el más mínimo detalle de la vida de su hijo. Luego, aquellas charlas sobre el pasado se volvieron un hábito.

- ¿Crees que tardaremos mucho en volver a casa? –le digo a Linna una vez que estamos los tres solos otra vez.

- ¡Qué pesadito estás! –responde Sanna, masticando un trozo de pollo. ¡¿De dónde lo ha sacado?!

- ¡Eh, eso no vale! –grito- ¡Yo también quiero!

- Se siente –habla con la boca llena-. Tendrías que haber nacido con una cara tan adorable como la mía –y cuando acaba de picarme, se saca un resto de pollo de entre los dientes.

No me puedo creer que sea la chica más pretendida de la isla. Quitando a Linna, por supuesto.

Cuento los minutos para poder ir y encerrarme en mi cuarto. Al menos tengo uno para mí solo. Ojalá hubiese alguna forma de cerrar las puertas igual que los cofres del tesoro…

Papá y mamá están sentados muy juntos. Papá ya ha dejado de hablar de lo que fuera con los otros mayores y solo tiene ojos para ella. Mamá sonríe como se lo he visto hacer cada vez que él vuelve de un largo viaje. Ajá, con que hoy la casa será para nosotros. Temo lo que harán Sanna y Linna esta noche si no hay adultos vigilando.

Después de esperar un buen rato, al fin nos vamos. La abuela nos acompaña a hasta los pies de la estatua del abuelo Estoico y hacemos la reverencia. Normalmente no me molesta, pero cuando hago esto delante de la abuela me siento incómodo. Como si lo estuviese haciendo mal. Ella abraza a papá y a mamá y nos da un beso a mis hermanas y a mí, monta a Saltanubes y se funde con la noche estrellada. Ella vive arriba, en la montaña. Papá me dijo que después de nacer Sanna, decidió que después de veinte años conviviendo con dragones, no estaba hecha para la vida _urbana_.

Hace frío. En cuanto llegamos me meto corriendo en cama y me envuelvo en las mantas. Cuando ya estoy a punto de dormirme, mis padres entran en la habitación. Mamá se sienta un momento en el borde de mi cama y me da un beso en la frente, apartando mi pelo con la mano. No abro los ojos. Siento como se levanta y se aleja, pero noto una segunda mano, menos suave, acariciar mi cabeza: papá también me desea buenas noches y se va con ella. No volverán hasta mañana al amanecer.

El sueño se apodera de mí y sueño con dragones, de muchos colores, tamaños y formas, volar en círculo alrededor de una gran columna de luz que surge de algún punto que no puedo ver, pues los árboles tiñen de verde lo que debería ser azul cielo. El vuelo de los dragones crea una corriente de aire, como un torbellino, que hace que mi pelo se desordene, intentando seguirlo.

Y por un segundo, quiero volar.

Y al siguiente, abro los ojos y logro distinguir a dos figuras a mi lado que me sujetan y me meten en un saco.

Y luego, oscuridad.

* * *

**Hooola! Me he tardado lo mío pero aquí está el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Es un poco corto, lo sé, pero ahora llegamos al meollo de la cuestión, así que a partir de ahora serán más elavorados. ¡Llega la acción!  
**

**Como algun s lo han calificado, en el último episodio subido de EAH: Once upon a grade encontraréis un pequeño tributo a nuestro amado Toothless. Y de paso, si queréis, le echáis un vistazo. Con esa sí que me estoy esmerando (siento que con esta no sea lo mismo). Mi mente funciona muy raro...  
**

**En fin, como puse en mi otro fic, estoy en la desesperadita necesidad de un beta para esta historia. Si alguien se anima, ya sabéis: private message. Hasta me he animado a hacerme yo también el perfil beta!**

**Bueno, no sé cuando actualizaré, pero no creo que tarde tanto como esta vez. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
